Praying and Fighting for Her
by Animalover48
Summary: When Maya gets into a horrible car accident, The Matthew's are left worried sick for her life. But someone else is even more devastated and will not stop praying for her life, and will fight for custody of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I absolutely love Girl Meets World and love the bond between Maya and Shawn. I am hoping that bond will continue to grow throughout the series. Anyway hope you enjoy my story! **

**P.S. Disney owns Girl Meets World, not me.**

"So can I come over Riley?" Maya asked her best friend.

"Yeah sure, you are always welcome here Maya." Riley answered.

"Cool, I will be over there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, see you then."

Maya grabs her jacket, phone, and house keys and walks down to Riley's. She usually goes over to her house a lot on the weekends since her mom is barely at home; actually her mom is never at home these days ever since she started dating this new guy she met at her work. She stops at a predestination crossing sign since it had a hand on it; after a few minutes, it says walk and she starts walking down across the street. But what she doesn't notice is that a truck driver, who was totally drunk, had lost control of the wheel; Maya suddenly noticed but it was too late, the truck came and hit her and everything turned back for her.

Riley is sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V. waiting for Maya to come over. Even though Maya comes over every weekend, she was actually really excited this time because she has a lot to tell about her and Lucas. She has been crushing on him ever since he transferred to their school and he has been giving signs that he likes her back. She jerks out of her thoughts when the phoned suddenly rang, the caller ID read unknown.

"Hello?" Riley answered.

"Hi, is this the Matthews' resident?" A lady asked.

"Yeah, who may I be speaking to?"

"I am Lucy, I am a nurse at Lincoln Medical Center, and you were on Maya Hart's emergency contact. I am here to inform you that Maya was in a horrible accident, and you should come to the hospital right away."

"Oh my! Please tell me she is okay."

"I am so sorry sweetheart. She is critical condition."

"Oh, did you contact her mom?"

"We did, but she didn't answer."

"Okay, we will be there soon." Riley hung up.

"Mom Dad! Get down here!" She screamed.

"What is it Riley? What's wrong?" Cory asked running down stairs with Topanga right behind him.

"I just got a call from Lincoln Medical Center. Maya was in a horrible accident." Riley says as tears come down her face.

"Oh dear, is she okay?" Cory asked extremely concerned.

"No she is in a really bad condition."

"Okay let's grab Uncle Shawn and head to the hospital." Topanga says and grabs Auggie."

Ever since Shawn came for Christmas, Cory convinced him to take the apartment upstairs and so he did. He also gained a strong relationship with Maya since he was in a similar situation as her. As Riley, Auggie, and Topanga bring the car, Cory went to knock on Shawn's door.

"Hey Cor, what's up?" Shawn answers.

"Shawn, Maya was in a terrible accident, you need to come to the hospital with us."

"Is she okay?" Shawn was now really concerned.

"She is in critical condition."

"Oh gosh, okay let me grab my jacket and my phone." Shawn grabs his belongings and walks down with Cory.

As soon as they got to the car, they were on their way to the hospital.

**Hope you like it! Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the Matthews and Shawn got to the hospital, they all rushed in and asked the front desk lady.

"Excuse me, what room is Maya Hart in?" Cory asked.

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Cory Matthews and Maya is like a second daughter to me and my wife and we got a call from some nurse saying to come down."

"I understand, she is in surgery right now. Have a seat in the waiting room."

"Okay, do you know what injuries she has?"

"Let me check." The lady checks the computer, "Okay, Maya has multiple broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, serious deep cuts and bruises, and a major concussion which caused her to go into coma."

"Okay, thank you."

So the gang all in the waiting room worried sick for Maya's life. Shawn on the other hand, was more devastated. He really doesn't like to admit it that much, he deeply cares and loves Maya more than anything; the only thing is that she doesn't know that. He couldn't help but let a few tears stream down his face, he just has to keep praying that she will be okay.

A few hours have past when a doctor came out and asked "Maya Hart?" Everyone got up and ran over to the doctor.

"How is she?" Cory asked.

"Maya is in a huge coma right now, there is a fifty percent that she may not survive, I am so sorry."

"Oh my, can we please see her?" Cory asked desperately

"Yeah."

So the doctor led them all to Maya's room; when they got there, they see that Maya has a bunch of bandages wrapped around her body like a mummy, had a cast on her right arm and leg, and an oxygen mask. When Riley saw this, she buried in Topanga's chest, terrified of all this; Topanga wraps her arm and tried to comfort her. While both Cory and Shawn's eyes got wide, they haven't seen all this since back in 11th grade when their teacher Mr. Turner got into a motorcycle accident.

"Guys, I am going to take Riley and Auggie to get something to eat. I think this is just too much for them." Topanga announced.

"Okay." The guys said and then Topanga walked out.

After she left, both guys sat down next to Maya and just stared at her for a few minutes before Cory said,

"Shawn, I think we should talk to Maya. It might wake her up."

"Okay, you go first." Shawn insisted and Cory looks at Maya.

"Maya honey, you have to wake up. We all love and care about very much. You are seriously a second daughter to me." Cory kissed her forehead and gave Shawn his seat.

"Umm Cor, do you mind if I talk to Maya alone?"

"Sure, buddy." Cory says and taps his shoulder before walking out.

"Hey Maya, look sweetheart I never told this yet, but I love you so much. You are my girl and my daughter. Cory may have said that you are his second daughter but the way I see your mom has been treating you, I am thinking about reporting her to the police and gain custody of you. You deserve a real and loving family and that's what I want to give you; when I said that I wouldn't let anyone grow up the way I did, I meant it." Shawn then gives her a few kisses on the forehead and then starts praying for her life.

**Review Please! Also do you guys think Shawn should get Maya's mom arrested and gain custody of her? Leave your opinion in the review. **


	3. Chapter 3

After Shawn finished praying, Cory, Topanga, and the kids all came back but Riley was still too scared to even look at Maya.

"Riley honey, I know it's hard to look at her but she is your best friend, you have to at least talk to her." Cory comforts.

"B-but i-it's t-too p-painf-ful d-dad!" Riley sobs.

"I know baby girl, but she needs your support." Cory said holding her in his arms.

"Okay." Riley agreed calming down.

Riley took the seat next Maya and took her hand and started talking to her. "Hey Maya, look you can't die. I need you in my life, you're my best friend and I can't have that taken away. We are a team Maya, we always help each other. I need my best friend Maya, I need you; fight Maya Hart! Fight!" Riley started bawling again.

As Topanga tried to Riley, Shawn noticed Maya's belongings over on the other side of the bed. He gets up and goes over to take a look at them. He found her black leather jacket, her phone, her wallet, and her house keys. Shawn then had a thought, if he wants to gain custody of Maya he has to go to her house and get proof that her mom and boyfriend are horrible to her. He puts her keys in his pocket and announces, "I have to run out for a little bit."

"Where?" Cory wondered.

"It's personal, I will be back in about an hour or two."

"Okay, have fun."

"I will be back, don't worry." Shawn said to Maya before kissing her forehead.

So Shawn left the hospital and took a cab to Maya's apartment; he doubts that her mom was home considering it is a Saturday, she is most likely out with her boyfriend. As soon as he got there, he tips the cab driver and he runs up to Maya's apartment and unlocked the door. He was right, her mom wasn't home which made him relieved. He starts searching around the apartment for any evidence but sadly, he couldn't find anything; he growled in frustration and ran up to her room. He was shocked to find her room with hardly nothing; just a bed and her school bag. What did catch is eye was a CD that had read, "A song that tells my story." This really interested him, so he puts in his jacket pocket and continues to look around for any evidence; unfortunately, he didn't find anything. Oh well, not important right now, he was too interested in finding what song she is talking about; so he leaves her apartment, walked back to his apartment, and grabbed his laptop and played the CD. He then saw Maya near a piano and said, "Hey, so umm I going to sing a song that I feel is the story of my life." She positioned herself on the piano and began singing.

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer_

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong_

_Life_

_Less words_

_Carry on_

_But I know_

_All I know_

_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go_

_And I will run_

_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_

_Wasted years_

_Wasted gain_

_All is lost_

_Hope remains_

_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_

_There's the sun_

_Taking all the shattered ones_

_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_

_Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_

_Fall into your sunlight_

Maya gets off the piano and stops the video camera. Shawn eyes were wide, he just couldn't believe that she could think that song was the story of her life; he knew he had to do something. Then it hit him, he knew exactly what he will do get evidence that Maya's mom is awful; he was so proud of this plan.

**Ta da! Left you guys on a somewhat cliffhanger. So what do you guys think Shawn is going to do to get evidence? Leave it in the review of what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Shattered belongs to Trading Yesterday, not me. **


	4. Chapter 4

After Shawn left his apartment, he took a cab back to the hospital and saw Cory sitting in the waiting room instead of the room.

"Hey Cor, why aren't you in Maya's room?" Shawn asked.

"The doctors kicked us out because they have to do a neurological examination since she is in a coma and Topanga took Riley and Auggie home since they were getting tired." Cory explained.

"Oh okay."

After an hour, a doctor came and told Cory and Shawn that they can go back. When they got back, they see that she is still unconscious. They both sat down and did their own thing for a while in silence; Shawn was still praying that Maya will wake up soon.

Shawn didn't know how long he has been sitting and praying but he jerked out of his thoughts when a doctor walked in with sadness in his eyes.

"I am extremely sorry Mr. Hunter, but Maya passed away during her last neurological examination; we tried to bring her back but it was too late, she was unable to fight any longer.

Shawn's eyes were wide when he heard that, he just couldn't believe that his beloved girl had died. He didn't want to believe it but he knew he can't do anything. He just burst into tears and started sobbing into his chair and couldn't stop.

"Shawn! Shawn wake up!"

Shawn woke up breathing heavily and all sweaty and look to see Maya still unconscious in her bed.

"You okay Shawnee? You were whimpering in your sleep."

"Cory, did the doctors do another neurological examination?"

"No, they would've kicked us if they did that."

"Okay, thank goodness it was just a horrible nightmare."

"What nightmare?"

"I had a nightmare that passed away while the doctors were doing the neurological examination."

"Well it was just dream so don't worry."

"Yeah,"

"So Shawn, where did you go yesterday?" Cory wondered.

"Oh, well, Cory have you ever noticed the way Maya's mom and boyfriend treat her?"

"Yeah, I have noticed cuts on her arm and change in behavior; I asked her if she was okay but all she said was, yes and ran away." Cory exposed

"I knew it, well I want to report her mom to the police and get custody of Maya. So I went to her apartment to see if I can get evidence but sadly I couldn't find anything, but I got a plan to get proof."

"That would be great if you can get custody of her! What's your plan?"

"I am going to buy one of those tiny cameras and hide it in her apartment and have the video transferred to my laptop."

"Good plan." Cory agrees.

"Thanks, I am going to buy a camera so I will see you later."

"Don't worry baby girl, I will keep you safe I promise." Shawn tells Maya and kisses her cheek.

So Shawn took a cab so the nearest electronic store; he looks at all the tiny camera and found the perfect one, he paid for it and took a cab back to Maya's apartment. He was lucky again that her mom wasn't home. He looked around for a perfect place to hide the camera; he tried different areas but couldn't find anything. He was about to give up when he found it, he decides to hide it on her mom's flower pot. After he installed it, he was about to walk out when he noticed something that caught his eye. He picked up and when he saw it, his eyes got wide and tears of sadness and anger started to come down his face, he wanted to punch both Katy and her boyfriend's face.

**AHH! Weren't expecting that were you? What do you guys think Shawn found that made him angry and sad? Leave it in the review! **


	5. Chapter 5

When Shawn saw this, he knew that this was all the needed to get proof, but also he realized that Maya will be crushed by this. She knew that her mom and boyfriend are horrible, but she probably wouldn't think that they would do something like this. So he takes the camera out of the flower and decided to save it just in case, he took the evidence back to show Cory. When he got back to the hospital, he found Cory, Topanga, and the kids in Maya's room, "Cory! I need to show you something!" Both Cory and Shawn went out into the hallway.

"What is it Shawnee?"

"Look." Shawn hands it to Cory.

"WHAT!" Cory's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped.

"Yeah, turned out the drunk driver was Katy's boyfriend and Katy was at the scene."

"Did she know that her boyfriend ran over her own daughter?!" Cory wondered extremely furious.

"Well according to this ticket with the photo of the accident, yes."

"Then why isn't she here supporting Maya who is in a flipping coma and fighting for her life!"

"I don't know. I wonder that too."

At this point, Cory wanted to beat up Katy's boyfriend and of course yell at Katy for not being here to support her daughter; or even better, get her boyfriend arrested. Shawn on the other hand, wanted to beat both of them up; he doesn't even care that Katy was a woman because when it comes to Maya getting hurt, he will beat anybody up for her.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cory wondered.

"Well I am going to take this down to the police station and see if they can get them arrested." Shawn explained.

"Okay cool, want me to come with you?"

"Yeah sure, I would like support."

"Alright, let me tell Topanga first." Cory went inside and told Topanga everything and she had a mixed of emotions of anger, sadness, and shocked. After that, Cory and Shawn drove down to the nearest police station; when they got there, they ran inside and asked talk to a police officer. After a few minutes, a police officer came out and brought both of them into a quite room.

"How can I help you?" Police officer asked.

"Officer, I assume you are aware of the recent accident that happened on 5th avenue?

"Yeah, we already took the drunk driver to the hospital, because he had injuries."

"Will you be arresting him?" Shawn wondered desperately.

"If he survives, yes, although his crazy girlfriend was trying to convince not to."

"Why the heck would she do that?!" Shawn outburst

"She claimed it's the kid's fault."

"Well that is just stupid because it's not her fault at all." Cory interferes

"Yeah, I mean either way the driver is going to get arrested." The police offer reassures.

"Good also, I would like to have the crazy girlfriend arrested."

"Why?"

"Because she is a horrible mother and that was her daughter that the drunk driver hit."

"Yeah I know that. But I need actual proof that she is a bad mother. Like does she abuse the kid?"

"Yeah and she is not even supporting her daughter who is in a coma right now!"

"That is just irresponsible and plain wrong! I will talk to her." The police officer said.

"I can get you evidence that she is a bad mother." Shawn suggested.

"If you can do that, then she will get arrested."

"Alright cool, I will do that."

So Cory and Shawn leave the police station and drove back to the hospital. They have a lot of work to do to get the evidence.

**Oh! Surprise! Remember to review! **


End file.
